


Stress Eater

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Stuffing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking, chubby richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stress Eater

The kitchen was a mess, Richard noted absentmindedly, a part of him remembering how irked Jim would be if he saw the state of the room. He sighed, a ring from his phone shaking him from his thoughts. 

  
  


_ We’ll be home tomorrow, I miss you. JMxx _

  
  


Richard read the text over twice, a smile tugging at his lips. Jim was coming home. They both were. Jim and Sebastian. It had been months since he had seen the two, as they had left shortly after the beginning of October, and it was currently pushing into the second week of December.

  
  


He put the phone down, and looked back to the tray that sat in front of him, covered in cookies baked to perfection. Jim may have thought him an idiot, but he wasn’t completely clueless when it came to baking. An idea popped into his head, a small reminder of Jim’s sweet tooth, which he shared with his twin. He grabbed the box of brownie mix from the cabinet above the fridge, along with the rest of the baking ingredients needed to make Jim’s favourite double chocolate chip cookies from their childhood.

  
  


He was going to make this the best welcome home Jim had ever experienced.

  
  


-

  
  


Richard knew he should be feeling shame at the sight, but somehow, the feeling never came. He looked around him, eyes scanning over all the empty trays which were once full of delicious cookies and frosted treats of all sorts.

  
  


He groaned heavily, dropping his hand down to his swollen middle, which pushed up against the tight tank top he wore, tucked into the waistband of his jeans, which had slid lower and lower down his stomach as he snacked absently at the treats he baked. 

  
  


He hadn’t meant to eat it  _ all,  _ he thought bitterly as he stood with minor discomfort, his warm, heavy belly hindering the movement. A hiss left his mouth as he gently pressed his fingers into the swollen mass, the digits sinking into his skin.

  
  


He walked towards the spare bedroom, barely registering the fact the kitchen was still in disarray as he fell onto the sheets and into a peaceful slumber.

  
  


-

  
  


Jim and Sebastian stepped into the flat wordlessly, exhausted from the flight home and the drive back to the flat. The pair wanted nothing better than to wrap their arms around their little actor and cuddle in the bed until they are regained their energy, followed by some much needed, mind blowing sex.

  
  
  


Except, instead of being greeted at the door by a petulant Richard complaining about being left at home by the two, they found themselves walking into a silent flat, the smell of baked goods heavy in the air.

  
  
  


They glanced at each other, closing the door as they stepped fully into the flat. Looking around, there was no sign of Richard, only a mess left behind by the absent twin.

  
  


Sebastian gave Jim a quizzical look, which was replied with a nonchalant shrug from the consultant. Maybe the other was just out at the theatre. 

  
  


But, if that was the truth, why was Richard’s caragin and tote bag still sat neatly by the door, untouched?

  
  


A noise broke them from their theories. A small, nasally snore belonging to one Richard Brook, coming from the spare bedroom.

  
  


They crept silently to the room, careful not to wake the slumbering twin. They stopped in the doorway, eyes falling on the body of Richard, laid flat against the mattress, a line of drool leaving his open mouth, a hand resting on a rounded middle.

  
  


They shared a look of amused disbelief, and carefully approached the man. Sebastian stood behind Jim as he lowered himself onto the mattress beside Richard’s legs.

  
  


“Richie.” He mumbled, a smile on his face as he gently shook his twin. The other groaned, the voice rousing him from his sleep. He blinked away the tiredness in his eyes, frowning as he stretched out. 

  
  


“Jim?” Richard muttered, his voice slurred from sleep. The other man smiled and nodded, patting Richard’s side with a calloused hand.

  
  


“Yeah Rich, it’s me.” He spoke quietly, glancing back at the lumbering sniper behind him.

  
  


Suddenly the memories of the night behind came flooding back into Richard’s mind like a wave of shame, filling his head with his gluttony, the result evident on his frame, his distended middle still pressing out under his shirt.

  
  


He turned uncomfortably on the bed and sat up, huffing quietly at the struggle he experienced at the action. Surely he hadn’t put on that much weight, right?

  
  


Except he had. His clothes had been getting tighter and his frame was starting to fill out, his once prominent hips and ribs covered in soft skin, like the way his middle was once concaved, was now covered in a layer of pillowy fat. 

“Missed you.” He mumbled towards his twin, who chuckled and pinched his side, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Could tell.” 


End file.
